The Light of Hope
by SeekingHunter
Summary: The cycle has come again. But courage awakens far later than before. Is there still a Hyrule to save? Or has darkness finally won? M for violence. Romance will occur in the future. Please review this or any other tale(s) in my profile, as they help a great deal.
1. Chapter 1

C1: The Cycle Begins Anew

Long ago, the world was filled with nothingness and endless grey, there was no green earth to walk upon or cool waters which filled seas farther than a mortal's gaze could reach. No change or progress caused the world to move and life to flow. But then a golden light came forth to illuminate that which had known no such luminescence ever before. Three sisters, born from some need for creation to change, emerged from that blessed light, and set to fulfill their purpose.

Din, the first of the sisters, raised her flaming arms and wrought upon the world with sheer force. With pure will she brought about the shifting lands, the great mountains she raised, and valleys she carved with ease. Deserts began to form and great canyons emerged as the earth shattered before the power of Din. She shaped the land and its future, creating the cradle for all that would come to be. Then her flames subsided, and she lowered her hands to allow for her sisters to do their work.

The second came forth, Nayru was her name, and with patient wisdom she poured out her laws upon the world. She filled the valleys and great basins with water and the beginnings of life, setting forth the order that would dictate all things to come. The endless tides she set in motion and the rivers she caused to course through Din's canyons and great fissures. With methodical and deliberate will Nayru set the stage for the last sister to complete their shared task.

When the last rose up, she looked upon what her sisters had caused to be, then leapt onward into her work with unbridled enthusiasm. Farore's dancing and whirling presence spun the wind behind her, sending gales and breezes across that which the others had set forth. By her will were the beings, spirits, and organisms of the world given the courage to grow and change. Of the three, Farore brought the most joy unto her work.

When, at last, the three sisters finished shaping what would become our world, they looked upon it and felt pride in what they had done. But even as their task came to a close, they felt that their work required guardianship and guidance. To this end they each created a guardian who would protect this beautiful world. Din brought up a spirit of such power that no one being could defeat him, gracing them with fire. Nayru set a being of wisdom to watch over and guide, granting her magic that would uphold the order which had been set forth. Farore, unlike her sisters, set two forces to safeguard the life she so adored. One was a being similar to that which Nayru had caused to be, but with powers over time. The other was a spirit of indomitable courage, which would sleep until the need arose.

Satisfied with what they had done, the three Goddesses departed, leaving behind a symbol of their power that would become the center of all that which would to come to pass. Three golden triangles, which existed within both the Sacred Realm of the three sisters, and in the world which they had formed. The three pieces were granted unto the avatars that were set to guard their creation, and when unified they could grant any wish. In the ages to come this would be called the Triforce.

And so creation began to move, the world turned and life grew and died, the seas swelled and danced beneath the shifting sky as rocks wore down to sand and were crushed back into form. But it would not remain so forever. The avatar of Power, Din's chosen, began to grow restless. He sought to prove himself against another, but none existed which could best him. An enmity for the Goddess who had caused this to be grew within the spirit, and slowly he became darker and more filled with rage. As a final test of his power, the spirit sought to conquer all else the Goddesses had created.

The spirit, known now as Demise, began to burn and crush any and all things that would dare stand before him. With flaming swords and dark magic he swept across the world like a sea of smoke, choking the trees and incinerating the creatures. This sudden assault caught the other defenders off guard, and it was too late for them to stop Demise entirely. So Nayru's chosen, now named Hylia, the unnamed Goddess of Time, and the now awakened spirit of courage, sealed Demise away and set a plan in motion to destroy him forever.

But ultimately, they would fail, and all that the Goddesses had wrought fell into a cycle of destruction and rebirth. Over and over again the land was torn apart by fire, rage, and darkness; only to for the guardians to rise up once again to seal evil away. For thousands of years did this repeat itself, but each time the world moved forward just that much more, on to its final destination.

But that would not come for many eons yet, and now the world has found itself mired in the depths of one of the most brutal cycles it has ever seen. Time itself seems to have warped around the lands of the kingdom called Hyrule, with monsters and spirits roaming its once verdant fields. Few, if any, remained completely free of the darkness that choked the life and will from all else. Even the earth seemed to bend knee to that awful power.

It was now, when the hour was latest, and even Hylia herself had become silent, that the Spirit of Courage awoke once more. His wail carried across the stark night, the quiet torn asunder as he was born at last. As his ailing mother breathed her last, the mark of Farore became visible upon his hand, and the father was filled with fear. Driven to madness through the death of his wife and the horrors that had taken all the world, the man cast his only child into the waters of Zora's River, where he was caught by one of those for whom the river was named.

The Zoras did not know what to do with the abandoned child, so they reached out to their ailing guardian, a great fish known as Jabu-Jabu. The dying servant of Nayru could only speak the name of Ordon, the forest spirit, before returning to his slumber. So the boy was taken to the lands which had been spoken of, a place of deep woods and old magic buried deep within the earth itself. The two zora's to whom Farore's chosen had been given, left the child with the forest children and their guide, the Deku Tree.

And so hope lay far from those who needed it, courage grew within the Lost Woods of Ordon, and failing hearts felt that distant spark.


	2. Chapter 2

C2: Lost Childhood

Link opened one eye to glare sullenly at the sun, the light of which was blazing onto his, recently sleeping, face. He groaned and turned over, his long ears already picking up the sounds of the forest. In his mind, visions of the other children of the Deku Tree, played out. Every day was exactly the same here, nothing changed, and he hated that. For some reason, the Lost Woods' stubborn refusal to progress drove a nail of irritation into him.

A particularly noisy bird blared its morning fanfare outside Link's door and he gave up returning to his erstwhile rest. With a sigh he sat up, swinging his legs over the side of his heather stuffed mattress. Resting bare feet upon the worn oak of the floor, the young boy stretched, arching back toward the molded wood of the ceiling. As he yawned the sound of familiar voices touched his ears, his brothers and sisters were already doing what they always had, and always would if they had their way.

Minutes passed while the child closed his eyes and took in the sounds of the Kokiri, their piping voices carrying across the warming air like reed pipes. Resigned to yet another day of dull repetition, Link moved to the dresser and dragged his clothing on. Musing on the irritation that all the recurring tasks and activities caused him, a niggling notion wormed its way into his thoughts. The thought came to him that his aversion was due to the fact that, no matter what he did, Link never quite felt like he belonged.

A thud echoed across his room, quickly accompanied by a muffled curse, as the boy stubbed his toe. Stumbling a bit, he flopped upon his bed, nursing his sore foot before pulling on his soft boots. Finally dressed, Link looked out the draping vines that covered the entryway to his treehouse. The urge to run away from the woods began to rise in him, as it had done more and more often as of late. He knew where the exit was, it would be so easy just to leave without anyone noticing. Well... anyone but Saria, of course.

That, above all else, was why he could not just up and go, as much as he wanted to. The green-haired Kokiri girl had always been there, as sure as weather. Link could not recall a time when Saria hadn't been there for him, no matter what had been happening. She had protected, raised, educated, and loved him. He didn't know if there was a word for someone like her, but he owed Saria more than he could ever repay.

So, with yet another groaning sigh, Link emerged into the morning light, gazing about the forest with disinterest. Still the same trees, same birds, same same same... Grumbling internally he clambered down the ladder that connected his home to the verdant earth below. Soft grass folded beneath his meager weight, light wind stirred his hair, and his soul still felt uncomfortable. Letting his thoughts wander, Link's body went through the motions he performed every day, clearing grass and stones, speaking to the other children...

Then a flashing blue light rammed straight into his face, jerking him from his reverie with sudden shock. He stumbled back more out of surprise than any sort of force conveyed by the blue thing. It took Link a fair few moments before realizing he was looking at a fairy, once who seemed very annoyed with him, judging by the expression on her diminutive face. She glared at him then spoke, her voice like a crystal bell, "Finally! Do you stuff your ears every morning?" She didn't wait for an answer, "I'm Navi, and I'm supposed to take you to the great Deku Tree. Come on!"

Navi landed on his shoulder and crossed her arms, wings twitching irritably. Link didn't spare a second thought, something new was happening and he was excited. So it was that he almost sprinted to the guardian of the forest, much to the blue fairy's further aggravation as she was forced to cling to the boy's tunic as he ran. Her demands for him to slow down went unheard as they barreled down the path and came to a sudden halt at the verge of the Deku Tree's clearing. Grumbling, Navi clambered back onto Link's shoulder.

Before them the massive tree opened two golden yellow eyes and gazed down upon the awed Link, aged wisdom and deep knowledge flowing behind them. The guardian's voice rumbled out, "Well done, Navi. Thou hast performed the task I have set thee, but yet more needs done. Hear ye both the destiny which layeth before ye." The fairy and the boy both said nothing, both overwhelmed by the sheer power in the air of the clearing. Link sat upon the grass, gazing up at the being that had, along with Saria, raised him.

The groan of wood echoed through the clearing as the Deku Tree shifted, sending leaves raining down upon his audience. Slowly he began to speak again, "Link, thou hast been uneasy of late, disquieted by the idea that you are trapped here." The boy began to protest, but was overridden, "In truth, I have known that such a day would come. That thou wouldst seek to leave us in search of change. It is for that reason that I called both of thee here." Navi fluttered her wings, baffled by what her master was saying.

"The two of you must venture forth from these woods, for the world has need of thy strength and courage." Both boy and fairy were stunned by this, unable to respond as the tree continued, "Link, thy discontent has roots in the nature of thy blood. And thou must be strong to bear the knowledge I am about to impart unto thee." Link nodded, unable to speak as his wide blue eyes remained fixed upon the giant tree, "I am pleased that thou hast accepted. But what of you Navi? Wilt thou accept the charge to assist and guide young Link upon his ventures into the world beyond?" The blue fairy glanced at Link before sighing and nodding, she didn't like it, but she'd do it.

Following their acceptance the Great Deku outlined the creation of the world, the guardians set to watch over it, and the cycle of war and rebirth that had existed since ages long since past. Recounting more recent history, he described the troubles that plagued the world without the Lost Woods, telling them of the darkness, monsters, and conflict. Finally came the tale of Link's heritage and how he had come to be in the forest among the Kokiri. At long last the wise being went silent, gazing upon a child that had been as dear to him as any of the forest children.

Link was in shock, his mind, body, and soul all shaken by what he had been told. He had been passingly familiar with the story of the three Goddesses, having heard some of it from Saria as he was growing up. But all the rest? Spirits, heroes, cycles, his _parents_ ; all of it overwhelmed the boy and left him frozen in place. After so long wishing to leave the forest, he was no longer sure that he wanted to anymore. Slowly he began to process all that the Great Deku tree had relayed unto him, and felt something within himself, an iron resolve to dispel that darkness once and for all.

Rising to his feet, the Hylian boy dusted himself off and looked up at the guardian of the forest, blue eyes like icy sapphires. Navi hovered beside him, she had been less surprised by her master's story than Link had been, but now she saw the change in him, and that unnerved her. It was like he had become someone else, someone with power and force behind him that would not stop until he had accomplished his goals. The small blue fairy looked between the boy and the tree, and felt as though something far more important than words had been shared by the two.

Another groaning creak resonated around them as the Deku Tree moved again, "Thou must arm thyself." A great rumbling boom pierced the air as one of the forest guardian's roots rose from the earth to reveal a passage leading deep below the ground. "Thou must go down and unearth that which was left by thy predecessor. Overcome the trials together, Navi and Link, and prove thy worth. Blessings of the three upon ye, my child." Link looked up at the guardian, then wordlessly descended into the darkness, Navi fluttering beside him.


	3. Chapter 3

C3: Footsteps to Follow

The air beneath the ground was heady and dank, vines crawled up the dimly lit walls and no sound was heard beside the soft flapping of Navi's wings, the gentle scuff of Link's boots, and the boys breathing. Soon the faint light from the surface was no longer enough, and the young hero halted, stymied. He was not afraid of the dark, but he was afraid of getting lost, his eyes fell on Navi and an idea occurred to him. Speaking softly, feeling it unwise to disturb the atmosphere, "Navi..? Can you glow?"

She turned to look at him, her expression one of incredulity, "I AM glowing, Link."

He gestured lamely, "Well...glow more, I mean. So I can see?"

Navi fluttered in the air, considering it, "I can try. But you should look away." Link was about to ask way and she snapped, "Just do it!" Confused, the Hylian child turned from her to look at the walls, wondering why she'd be so weird about this. While Navi was doing...whatever she was doing, he examined the vines, a familiar plant that he'd seen in many of the shadier places around the woods, they were much thicker here. Then there was a flash like the sun had just come down the hall and Navi said, "Got it!"

Gradually dimming blue light filled their surroundings as Link turned back to her, "See? Now you're not blind! You should learn to listen to me, you'll be doing it a lot!" The fairy's smug expression seemed somehow funny to her partner, and held back a laugh. She looked so pleased with herself that he didn't want to spoil it. So he simply thanked her and together they moved down, the hall slowly turning as they descended into the depths.

Then they stopped, a stone slab blocking their path. The two of them looked at it, stymied, neither of them could break rock. Link began to look around as Navi examined the obstacle. Minutes dragged by as they both found nothing. In her frustration, the small fairy kicked at the stone, which suddenly dropped into the floor with a boom that shook the floor. Link jumped and stumbled, and Navi tumbled through the air as they both were taken by surprise.

They exchanged looks, then Navi came back to Link and settled on his shoulder before they cautiously went through the doorway. Beyond was a massive room, so large that the light Navi was emitting didn't even reach the far wall as they went forward. The shuddering boom of the stone slab moving came once more from behind them, and they looked back to see that the door had sealed itself shut behind them, bars covering it and preventing them from passing through. Link's heart sank as Navi hissed out something he didn't understand, but knew was probably a curse.

Resigned, the young boy turned away from the door and stopped, staring at a softly glowing golden form before him. Whoever they were, they were bigger than any person Link had ever seen, twice the size of a Kokiri. They were sat upon the ground, legs crossed, something lain across their legs. The apparition looked up at him, "Here we are again, eh?" The golden shade stood up, holding that long object in one hand, "Seems like this never ends. Oh well." A stick came whirling at Link, who caught it reflexively.

Navi flew over to the stranger and looked at them more closely before flying back, "Link, that's a Hylian man! I don't know why, but he looks like you." Link stared at the man, Hylians actually got that big? Was he going to grow up to be a giant like that? Holding up the stick warily, the boy looked at the glowing man, who only smiled wryly.

"Hylian man, I guess that's accurate. But it's hardly a name. Just call meeeee..." The golden shade pondered it for a moment, "Ah! Of course, call me Kin! It's descriptive as well as short!" Kin laughed and looked at the boy before him, smiling softly, "Don't stress too much about me, Link. I'm not your enemy, even if I am here to fight you." The smile became a grin as Link's expression became one of shock, "It shouldn't be anything too difficult for you, the hard part comes later." He raised the sword in his left hand, "Fighting with swords is in our blood, after all."

Kin lunged forward, Link hopping to one side without thinking, stick raised as the flashing sword cut through the air where he had been. The glowing man laughed in satisfaction and twisted, blade arcing around to cut at the child. His target, however, ducked the slash, then struck out at Kin's wrist with the stick, landing a solid hit and jarring the sword out of the man's hand.

The two of them straightened and faced each other, the glowing shade smiling at the confused boy, "You really are the one. I have to say I'm impressed, even if I was going easy on you." Kin ruffled Link's hair, "That which you came for lies behind me in a chest." He chuckled, "Don't forget to hold It over your head, thats the thing to do when you get something from a chest." With a final laugh Kin dissipated into a swirl of golden particles that swept up and vanished.

More confused than ever, Link looked and did indeed see a chest where Kin had said it would be. Navi drifted back onto his shoulder, remaining silent as the boy walked around the box and opened the lock upon it's face. Heaving with his arms and shoulders, he pushed the lid up and open, then reached in and pulled out... a sword and shield! Somehow, without really thinking, he held the items up in triumph, then blushed and lowered them when Navi giggled.

It took Link the better part of twenty minutes to figure out how to wear the sword and shield upon his back. But with a great deal of help from the increasingly exasperated Navi, he managed it. Turning from side to side, he experimented with the range of movement allowed by the new armaments. Satisfied he looked at Navi, "How do we get out?" She grumbled at him instead of replying, so Link went back to the doorway they had entered through.

The bars were gone, and thankfully the door responded to the touch of Link's hand and dropped into the floor. Link stumbled more than a few times as he made his way up the passage and back to the Deku Tree's clearing, the weight from the sword and shield disrupting his balance. But he persevered, and soon he and Navi emerged into the soft light of the forest day. They turned to look at the forest guardian, who's eyes opened to regard them solemnly.

"Thou hast indeed proved thy worth, and thy destiny. Go now, Link, Navi. Hesitate no longer lest the world be lost to darkness forever." Link raised one hand in farewell to the being that had watched over him all his life, his voice stuck. Then he ran, holding back tears as he left the Great Deku tree behind. For all the wishes to leave, for change, sorrow filled Link as it finally came to pass. He refused to look up from the earth as he went to the place where the Lost Woods connected to the strange place called Hyrule.

Link stopped as he saw the last person he wanted to see. Saria stood before him, her green eyes sad, "So, you're leaving?" She didn't sound surprised, instead she sounded resigned, "I knew it would happen eventually, the Great Deku tree told me about you when he gave you to me." She bit her lip, obviously on the edge of tears, "Don't forget me, please."

Navi watched the two of them as they said their farewells, Link openly letting tears fall down his cheeks as he said goodbye to the Kokiri girl who had been his surrogate mother. The blue fairy remained silent and somewhat apart, allowing them to speak privately. After several minutes Link managed to steel himself and walk to the edge of the woods. Saria watched him and Navi as they crossed the threshold into Hyrule's great fields.


	4. Chapter 4

C4: The World Beyond

Link stepped out upon the great plains of Hyrule, the rolling hills covered with grass as far as he could see, save for the rare tree or bush dotted about. In the farthest distance he could see what looked like spikes, clawing at the horizon like dark claws. On in particular rose above the others, a flat topped thing with some kind of ring around it. The boy had no real idea how far away that was, but all this open space was making him nervous and edgy. It was all so empty and quiet. He already missed the close protectiveness of the trees.

Navi herself didn't know what was bothering her companion. She had flown out to the fields dozens of times for the Great Deku tree, and she had long ago been told about the other locations within the bounds of Hyrule. She was unaware that neither Saria or the guardian of the forest had neglected to educate Link upon the nature of the world beyond the Lost Woods. So it was that she was entirely unsympathetic in her cajoling Link to, "Get a move on! We have a world to save, remember?"

The boy swallowed hard and steeled himself, nodding and taking a slow step forward. Some irrational part of him expected to be pulled up into that endless sky, a half baked idea that the trees somehow protected all those beneath their sheltering canopy. But, step after step, Link slowly adjusted to being out in all that open space. He was not entirely comfortable, but that wasn't going to stop him at this point. Feeling more certain of himself, he strode across the plains, towards those jagged shapes upon the horizon.

An irritated buzz came from his left and he looked at Navi, nonplussed. She had her arms crossed and was tapping one small foot on the air, "Where do you think you're going?" She pointed off to her right, "The closest town is THAT way." Link looked and became even more confused, it just looked like more of the same to him. How was HE supposed to know the difference? It wasn't like there was anything to tell him where to go, the fairy buzzed her wings at him again and he sighed, walking where Navi had indicated.

-x-

Hours later and Link began to feel like he wasn't getting anywhere at all. The plains seemed to go on forever, hill after scrubby grass covered hill with no end in sight. It felt like a nightmare he'd had once, where no matter how far or fast he ran, he never managed to move from where he started. To make matters worse, the sky was starting to get dark, and he knew that Stal children appeared at night. Of course, that was only an assumption based on memories from the Lost Woods, but he definitely did not want to be attacked by those disturbing creatures.

Panting, the boy crested yet another hill, and this time he actually saw something different. A small cloud of dark grey smoke twisted up through the air. Not even pausing to think about what smoke could mean aside from people, Link began to run towards the ashen wisp, desperate to see something other than grass. Navi trailed through the air behind him, wondering what had spooked the boy to make him run like that.

Eventually the two of them were within sight of the smoke's source, and Link saw a series of strangely shaped buildings. Instead of the shaped wood huts that the Kokiri dwelt inside, these seemed to be constructed from stones laid atop one another with tied down grass covering the top of them as a form of roof. Still, it was a welcome relief to see something new, and Link stumbled wearily into the sparse town. The sun was on the verge of setting, and no one was outside their homes, so he had no way of asking anyone where he should go next.

Link looked at Navi for something resembling help, "Hey, Navi?" The fairy turned to look at him, shifting her attention from the shifting clouds high above. The boy shifted uncomfortably, "Umm, where do I go?" He braced himself for another sharp remark from her, but the blue sprite was silent for a few moments before replying.

"Just knock on a door, I suppose. I don't know much about these people, I've just flown out here a couple times." Navi's gaze searched his face, "What's bothering you so much, Link? You've been acting so weird all day."

The young Hylian looked down at his boots, fidgeting a little, "I...I'm scared." Navi stopped flapping. "When we came out here...it was all so empty, and now here? What if these people don't like me? Or if they throw rocks at me? Or what if they're Stal-" Navi flitted forward and held his lips shut with both her tiny hands, a tremendous effort on her part, but Link got the point and shut up.

She waited a moment to make sure he'd stay quiet before letting go and hovering at his eye level, "Why didn't you say so sooner?" She sounded almost sympathetic beneath that exasperation, "Look, I'll go around here for a few minutes, then I'll come back and tell you if any of these places is somewhere we can sleep, okay?" Link nodded, "I'll do the talking for you if you get too scared, I promise. Now just wait here, I'll be right back." And with that she flew off to investigate the town.

Link watched her go and suddenly felt as if the darkening sky had gotten very oppressive, the air seemed heavier and he was very conscious of how alone he was. One hand drifted over his shoulder to the hilt of his sword, feeling somewhat comforted by the presence of both it and his shield. The wind whispered through the grass, carrying the bite of evening chill. Something about the cold touch of air made Link look up at the sky.

His sapphire blue eyes widened as he took in what he saw, and it struck him deep within his soul. At that moment the sky was clear of cloud or smoke, and Link could see the vast jeweled canopy of the night sky. Every star, every band of color, every glimmering bit of light upon that velvet darkness seemed to etch itself into his memory. And even as he stared, awestruck, at the sky, the moon rose like a vast crowning jewel amidst the shimmering blanket of stars. To put it simply, the boy was enthralled by what he saw.

When Navi returned she found Link still staring at the sky, so enraptured by the nighttime tapestry that he didn't even notice her sit on his shoulder. Silent minutes passsed before she poked him in the side of the head, "Hey, chosen one, Hyrule needs you down here." He jumped slightly and turned his gaze to her. "Come on Link, we'll have time to stargaze later. I found a place to sleep, then tomorrow we can get a move on." Before he could respond, Link's stomach made a very pointed complaint at the current situation.

The fairy fluttered her wings, "Oh, right, you need to eat more than I do." She thought about the dilemma, then sighed, "I'll get something for you, but don't think this will be a regular thing, alright? You're a big boy now, and you're going to need to learn to take care of yourself. I'll show you the place I found, then I'll get that food your stomach's begging for, okay?" Link nodded, this was going to be a long journey, but he was already grateful for Navi's sometimes waspish companionship.


End file.
